Pretty
Personality Pretty is selfish, obnoxious, egocentric and narcissistic. She is obsessed with fashion, beauty and maintaining a perfect body. She is also extremely rich, so she always has trendy items. Pretty is madly in love with Mr. Cat, but the feeling is far from mutual. She hates Stumpy, Quack Quack and Kaeloo and frequently argues with them, although she is occasionally nice to Kaeloo. Almost the entire cast sees her as very irritating and utterly despise her. She constantly criticizes her twin sister, Eugly, about her weight and her looks and treats her like a slave, but she is sometimes nice to her and gets angry if others insult her sister. Pretty will stop at nothing to get what she wants. In "What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" she forcefully took Kaeloo's horse because she wanted it for herself. In "Let's Play Castaways" she wanted to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Mr. Cat, and when he said he was perfectly fine, she knocked him out with a baseball bat to prove that he "needed" it. In "Let's Play I Like You", just for the sake of getting more likes on Fakebook, she posts humiliating pictures of the main four online. "Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah" shows a much nicer side of Pretty. In this episode, she is genuinely reluctant to bully Kaeloo, but does so anyway because other people who don't like Kaeloo are watching her. She also quietly apologizes to her while the other people aren't looking. Pretty is often shown to have a temper that could make even Mr. Cat look patient in comparison; the slightest problem will make her start screaming at (and sometimes even physically abusing) whoever caused it. Abilities She is able to easily come up with schemes to bring down anyone who opposes her. The episode "Let's Play Corsair Queen" shows that she also has a high level of athletic prowess, and she is an excellent fighter and athlete. Appearance Pretty is a pink rabbit. She has a dark pink heart-shaped nose, green eyes, and a large front tooth. She ties her inequal-length ears together with a pink bow. She typically wears a red tank top with a yellow star on it, a red skirt and black leggings. On her feet, she wears black sandals with a red strap across the middle. She wears a gray band on one of her arms, and her fingers have pink nail polish on them. Appearances Season 2 *"Let's Play Truth or Dare" *"What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" *"Let's Play Lady Luck" *"Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison" *"Let's Play Lunatic Tocques" *"Let's Play Marriage" *"Let's Play Vacation… Castaways" *"Let's Play Smileyland Wrestling Championship" *"Let's Play McDaube" *"Let's Play Clone Party" *"Let's Play Tutus Galore" *"Let's Play Orchestra Conductor" *"Let's Play Crime Manor" *"Let's Play Return to the Super Future" *"Let's Play the End of the World" *"Let's Play Pirates: Curse of the Map" *"Let's Play Beach Volleyball" *"Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh" *"Let's Play Top Models" *"Let's Play Party" *"Let's Play Sitcom" *"Let's Play Jump Rope" *"Let's Play Waiter Race" *"Let's Play Desperados" *"Let's Play Musical Comedy" *"Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime" Season 3 *"Let's Play the Very Special Episode" *"Let's Play Sheep Vote" *"Let's Play Global Warming" *"Let's Play I Like You" *"Let's Play Corsair Queen" *"Let's Play Afterlife" *"Let's Play Telepathic Gladiators" *"Let's Play What Does Your Father Do?" *"Let's Play Court of Miracles" *"Let's Play Boys-Girls" *"Let's Play Keep Smiling *"Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah" *"Let's Play the School of Lies" *"Let's Play Hunter" *"Let's Play Voice Academy" *"Let's Play Vroom Vroom" *"Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps" *"Let's Play With Eugly" *"Let's Play at Being Fans" *"Let's Play I'm Super Mad" Season 4 * "Let's Play the Letter" * "Let's Play Forest of Spankings" * "Let's Play Voice Academy 2" * "Let's Play cupid.com" * "Let's Play Mrs. Claus" * "Let's Play Scratch Me if You Can" * "Let's Play Love Diplomat" * "Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks" * "Let's Play Multibirthday" Role in the show Pretty is the most prominently featured of the three secondary characters. She is usually portrayed as an antagonist. Most of her roles in the show involve her insulting, bullying and arguing with the rest of the characters. Relationships * Kaeloo and Pretty's Relationship * Stumpy and Pretty's Relationship * Quack Quack and Pretty's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Pretty's Relationship * Pretty and Eugly's Relationship * Pretty and Olaf's Relationship Animalistic Behaviors * She hops sometimes. * She eats carrots (pictured only) Names in Other Languages Trivia * Pretty is the only female and secondary character to wear shoes, and also the only character with a full outfit with footwear and clothing. * Pretty is the least popular character on the show. * The star on her shirt resembles Super Star from Super Mario. * The outfit Pretty wears looks similar to the one worn by Wendy in the animated adaptation of the comic series Les Sisters. Coincidentally, the animated adaptation of Les Sisters airs on Teletoon+, the same channel as Kaeloo, in France. * Pretty is the only secondary character to have clones. Gallery IMG 1209.JPG IMG 1202.JPG tumblr_inline_mkmgsy1Coi1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mkmnhfI1Pq1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mkry8pBeAB1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mjhphiuxEV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mlv4bloelr1qz4rgp.gif|Pretty with Mr. Cat tumblr_inline_mlv4chLsEL1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_md2he580CC1rzt3fd.gif|Stumpy shouldn't have done that tumblr_mdu9tpCe481rzt3fd.gif|We could be close friends Horserace.jpg Mqdefault2.jpg Unnamed.gif Unnamed (9).jpg Download (9).jpg Images (32).jpg|What happens if you eat at the McDaube Download (5).jpg Prettycrying.jpg Picnic.jpg Horserace.jpg Overpacking.jpg Images3.jpg Unnamed.gif Panic.gif|The world is ending! Shutupkaeloo.jpg Pretty Before and After.png Pretty Enjoying Her Horse.png Kaeloo Racing With Pretty.png Pretty With Gun.png Pretty Wants A Horsie.png Pretty Kicking Kaeloo.png Pretty Hopping.png Pretty Yelling.png Prettyonly.jpg Pretty Holding A Worm.png Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Pretty'Français'] Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters